


The Dead Hills

by grapeking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeking/pseuds/grapeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virus has spread across the globe, infecting everyone who breathes the air. Antonio and Romano are two men in a group trying to stay alive, but how strong are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Romano sat in his chair, checking the clock over and over again. His brother was suppose to be home, along with his grandfather but they hadn’t come back from the lab.   
See, Feliciano and his grandfather were scientists, trying to improve the lifestyles of millions of people. They found out that the cure for AIDS was bee stings to the nose, and they had opened countless homes for depressed teens. But they were recently working on a “super soldier” as Feliciano called it. It was suppose to be someone who couldn’t die and had the strength of a thousand men, and they had left this more but they weren’t back. It scared Romano to think that maybe something went wrong. Maybe they weren’t coming back.   
Romano shook his head and dismissed the thoughts. They weren’t dead, and they were coming back. He left into the living room where he turned on the TV. Maybe the news’ll help him. “Breaking news,” the female reporter said, looking straight into the camera. Romano groaned; he hated breaking news segments. They were usually stupid and unneeded, but he kept watching anyways. “Local lab quarantined. A super soldier-like creature was this labs main goal, and they accidentally released a deadly virus in thirteen hours.”  
Romano watched as his brothers and granddads lab came onto the screen. “No,” he whispered, watching as the police cars circled the lab. Suddenly, there was a scream, and something came out of the building. He could hear the cameraman yell something along the lines of “oh shit”.  
Romano watched in horror as the scene went on, and saw a creature that looked like his brother.  
“Oh, no, oh no,” He repeated, looking at the screen. He had to call Tonio. He had to call him, and make sure this wasn’t a dream. He grabbed his cellphone, and pressed Antonio’s contact number. It rang about five times until the Spaniard answered.   
“Roma, are you watching the news?” The man asked on the phone, his voice a bit distorted from the poor connection. Romano nodded his head and gave out a small ‘si’. Tears fell from his face, and Romano could hear the echos of his cries in the phone. The Spaniard was either driving or felt bad, because he didn’t make any noise on the other line.   
“I’m heading over there right now.”


	2. Chapter One

The Dead Hills Chapter One  
Romano listened to the radio as Antonio drove the car in the direction of Ludwig’s house. The song “Shut Up and Dance” cane on the radio then, and Romano turned the channel. Now, there was the sound of a scared woman on, speaking of the virus. He looked out the window as she talked, and gagged at the scene.   
People’s guts were on the streets, some were getting eaten alive, and others screamed at the car for help. Antonio just hit the gas and went faster. He didn’t want to become one of them.  
Houses zoomed past them like a memory, the memory that thirteen hours ago, a person was watering their garden. Someone was walking their dogs. A baby was born. But the flowers were now dead, the dogs were eating the bodies, and the babies were held in the doctors arms as the patients tried to eat them.   
There was a military vehicle on the side of the road, crashed, and had the bodies of the soldiers around it. Some snarled and reached for food, the others cried while looking at photos of loved ones. Romano saw an officer being eaten alive by a creature, how his blood was on the ground as well as his guts, his face was clenched up from the pain. He slowly brought a gun to his head and shot, his blood and brains splattering onto the ground.   
The car came to a stop, and the Italian yelled. Antonio quickly apologized, stating something about a family of ducks.  
“They’re probably going to die either way, it’s better to put them out of their misery now,” Romano said, and Toni wanted to yell that maybe they had a chance but he knew they didn’t. He knew that they’d get eaten just like the other, and Romano looked back outside.  
Antonio decided to turn the AC off, there was too much rotting flesh smell. It was suffocating, like walking into a morgue. Well, he had never been inside a morgue, but he could picture it now. Walking in and feeling the cool breeze brush your face as the stench hits you, the smell of rotting flesh. But there was no smell of feces nor urine in a morgue. And they cleaned the bodies, so Antonio guessed it might not smell all that bad.   
They finally arrived at the house, and Romano ran to knock on the door. He knocked as fast as he could, hoping that someone would be their to open the door before one of those things get him. Antonio wondered if he should get out or not. Someone might steel the truck. They could hot-wire it and then they’d have no truck.  
However, a creature came crawling up behind the man at the door, and Antonio tried to get out but the fucking seatbelt was in the way and it was jammed and Antonio was so afraid. So he just started screaming.   
“Romano, look out! Romano! Fucking Lovino look out!” Romano then heard, and turned around, only to find the dead right next to him. He brung out his knife, and slashed it in the face. Blood flew from the wound, splashing Romano’s face with crimson paint.  
It took him by surprise, to feel something warm hit his face. But he had to keep fighting, and Antonio started crying and snot ran down his lips and chin and he wanted to do something but he couldn’t because of the goddamn seatbelt.   
The Italian then stabbed the thing in it’s head, and it stopped. It let out a final gasp, and Romano let go of the knife as it fell to the ground. It laid there for a moment, the smell of feces and urine surrounding it. The urine came from Romano, who had pissed himself during the fight. But who wouldn’t?   
Blood oozed from the wound as Romano took the knife out slowly and carefully. Some got onto his hands, but he was already covered in shit and urine and god knows what else.   
Antonio finally got the seatbelt unstuck, and ran to Romano. He hugged him tightly and weeped as if his soldier had died in battle. Which, it could’ve gone that way, and Antonio would’ve had to watch Romano get eaten alive.   
“Hey, open up!” Romano yelled, banging at the door once again. There were some footsteps and then a creak, and the door opened. The couple ran inside and got ready to fight.   
“What do you need?” A thick German accent came from the tall man, who held a gun in his hand. Romano didn’t know what kind of gun, and he didn’t really care as long as Ludwig didn’t shoot him.   
“Feliciano’s dead,” Antonio stated bluntly, trying not to cry. The blond lowered his gun and the look of horror spread across his face.   
“He’s…dead?” Ludwig looked down and tears formed in his sorrowful eyes. “Are you sure?”  
“I saw him with my own two eyes, he was eating everything that moved.” Romano looked away then, tears falling from his eyes as well. The thought of his brother being a creature was tearing him apart, and thinking about his grandfather made it worse.   
“Wie könnte ich das geschehen?” The German muttered to hisself. He loved Feliciano, and took his time trying to teach the boy to fight. But now it’s all gone to waste, Feliciano being dead and gone. He then broke down, and Gilbert came from the basement door with more weapons.   
He stopped when he saw his brother crying, wondering what the hell was going on.   
“W-West? What happened?” Gilbert looked at the guests and scowled. “What the hell happened?!” He yelled, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.   
“Fel-Feliciano’s dead.” Ludwig choked out, wiping his face. Gilbert’s angry expression vanished, and was replaced with sadness. Feliciano, the world renown scientist and the most caring person, was dead. His work touched so many people, and now it tote some apart. He didn’t deserve this. They didn’t deserve this.   
They all stood there in the living room, crying about the death of their friend and loved one. Ludwig could remember Feliciano’s laugh, how he always took time to tell him he loved him. And then he remembered when he bought the ring the day he found out same sex marriage was legal in the USA, the feeling he got while looking at it. He was going to propose this week. And now he can’t even say goodbye.   
“We have to go,” Gilbert stated dryly, looking out the window. Gunshots were heard as the military strode down the street once again, trying to eradicate the creatures. The others looked at him, and wiped their eyes. They had to be strong. Strong for Feliciano.   
“What’re we going to do? The army has control of the streets, and I’m sure they’re not going to let us through just because we have guns.” Romano sat down at that, wondering what the hell they were actually going to do.   
“Alright,” Gilbert started. “We take the ally ways. They’re narrow, so only two can go side-by-side. The army shouldn’t be looking in there, anyways, they have more important things to do.” He pointed to the window for emphasis.   
“We’ll make out way north, to the next city. There should be an army group there, trying the quarantine our city. Take the high grounds, and lay low. If they fire at you, shoot at them. You’re safety is worth more.  
"After that, we’ll go ahead and loot at a store, be sure to look around first, and listen. We don’t want to lose another member. Then we’ll pick up others. Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew. Got it?”  
They all nodded their heads, agreeing with the plan. The door opened, and they all ran for the ally ways. Gilbert was in the front, crouching, gun in hand. Ludwig was next, then Antonio and Romano. The group ran into the ally way, shooting every creature in the head. Romano felt like puking, the stench of death was pulling at his nostrils, and his stomach jumped when it got stronger.   
“You okay, Roma?” Antonio’s worrisome look made Romano feel a bit better, and he flinched when he heard Ludwig fire off his gun.   
“No, it smells like absolute shit,” He retorted, covering his nose with his shirt. It didn’t help all that much, only made it smell more like his shirt.   
“I’ll get you a mask or something at the store, okay?” Tonio smiled sweetly at the boy, making him smile back. They all continued to run and shoot until they got into the border of the next city.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This took me some time to do, and I have no excuses other than The Walking Dead lmfao. This chapter contains some WARNINGS such as SUICIDE, and GORE. Please proceed with caution, and enjoy!

"How the fuck are we supposed to contact them? The goddamn phone lines are already down...” Arthur groaned, sitting so his back was on the wall. The others–Francis, Alfred, and Matthew–thought for a moment. The group was at the city limits, and they were trying to find Antonio’s group.   
“They might already be there waiting for us,” Francis replied, looking at the man sitting sadly. Arthur shrugged his shoulders.   
“Who can tell? Their cells probably don’t work, computers don’t work, nothing works anymore!”  
Alfred and Matthew flinched as Arthur got louder, yelling now. They soon relaxed, only to jump again when they heard gunshots. They all grabbed for their weapons, which was all different. Francis held a pipe while Alfred and Matthew held knives. Arthur was the only one with a handgun; he was the only one who owned one. They looked at the scene now, and almost fainted.  
The creatures were now in the city, biting off the necks of the military. Some were shot millions of times, while others were only shot once. Arthur cried out, scared of them. Francis helped him to his feet, and they ran. They didn’t know where to, or how long, but they ran.   
At some point they got separated, Francis with Arthur and Alfred with Matthew.  
Soon, Francis found a small department store and the two entered it. The clerk wasn’t there, they were probably gone. “Let’s get some supplies while were here,” Francis said, letting go of Arthur’s hand, which was a poor decision.   
The blond took his gun, inserted it into his mouth, and before Francis could react, he pulled the trigger. The loud noise did not echo, but it could be heard all around. Francis went deaf for a moment, his ears ringing, screaming at him.   
“Oh, god,” He said, and he doubled over and puked. The blood of his boyfriend was on the window, brains scattered about. Arthur lay on the ground, a large hole in his skull, and blood flowed from the said hole. Francis couldn’t help but look again and immediately puked once again as he saw the dead eyes of his lover. A small sound came from the back room, and Francis turned around to look.  
A horrifying creature stumbled out, blood coming from any holes in their face. Their nose was missing, as well as its left ear. Francis screamed at the scene, and held up his pipe, stabbing the creature in its stomach. It didn’t work, however, and Francis wanted to scream and cry when it brought its mutated hand onto his head, squeezing so hard. He thought his head would burst open, but no. Instead the creature, pipe still in its stomach, bent over and bit out a chunk of his cheek. The Frenchman screamed in agony, blood shooting out of the hole that used to be his cheek. The pain continued as the monster- the zombie- continued to eat his neck, and his final breaths were taken as he closed his eyes.   
Then he opened them again, and became terribly hungry.


End file.
